Stranded!
by Mannoodleguy76
Summary: What would you think that the Adventure Time crew would do if they were Stranded on an island? What would you think they would do all being human and stranded on an island? Rated M for Harsh Language, Possible Lemons, (a.k.a S.F.U.S: "S"ome "F"ucked "U"p "S"hit.) and major intense violence.
1. Teaser

**Here is a teaser for my new Adventure Time thing.**

Lightning struck the large boat and then it almost tipped over on its sides.

"Holy shit! What the fuck just happened?" Jake cried out.

"Jake! Get out here, now!"

Jake ran towards the door and burst it open by ramming into it with his shoulder. There he saw Finn and Marceline getting up from the ground.

"Jake, this boat isn't gonna float anymore!" Finn said as some water splashed on him from the sea.

"I know! I know! Ugh, why did I even bring you guys on this..." Jake said sounding sad.

"Jake, now's not the time to be sad, we've gotta figure out how to stay on this boat and survive!" Marceline said snapping Jake from "Depression Mode" into "Survive Mode".

"Okay... Umm, lemme think... Finn. You go-" Jake started.

"_Aaaaaaaaaah!_" Finn screamed.

Jake ran over to where the noise came from and saw Finn falling down and then fell in the water with a big splash that splashed into Jake's eyes.

"_Finn!" _Jake screamed back.

"Oh my crease, oh my crease, oh my crease!" Jake said freaking out.

"Nice censor." Marceline joked.

"Now is **NOT** the time, Marceline. We are about to **DIE**, Finn is probably at the bottom of his worst fear and you think this is the time to joke!?" Jake yelled at Marcy.

"Jeez, Jake. Heh, alliterat- I mean I'm just trying to have a good laugh before I get drowned and sunk the bottom of the ocean and probably have my corpse eaten by sharks and other deadly animals that live in the ocean." Marceline somehow sounding serious.

"That means that... OH MY GOD." Jake turned around and dove off the boat and into the ocean.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Marceline screamed at the ocean.

She received no response.

"Well, that answers my question." She then jumping in after them.

Marceline looked around under the ocean her eyes burning from the salt water then saw Jake swimming after something in the water. She realized it was Finn. Jake grabbed him and swam up to surface. She followed.

"Are. You. In. SANE?" Marceline repeated.

"No. I'm. A. HERO." Jake copied.

"Grrr, why would you plunge into the ocean to try to save someone that might have not been able to be saved?" Marceline said struggling to talk from the water splashing on her.

"Well. It doesn't matter now." Jake said as his mouth started to open.

"Are you okay?"

"Wah-wah-wah-wah-wa-wah. Wa-wa-wah-wah-wah." Jake tried to say.

"What?" Marceline asked confused.

"Wa-wah-wah-wah-**WAAVE!**" Jake screamed then put Finn on his back and swam clumsily with a person on his back.

"Wait, WAVE?" Marceline said then turned around and saw a big wave coming down on her.

"Well, shit." she said then Jake heard a splash and then another, which was from him.

**Well, this was lame and short, but new so HUSHPUPPIES UP. No, that was mean, I'm sorry... *gives virtual cookie and hug* I'm such a dick. :D**


	2. Stranded

"Ugh... Where am I?" Jake said sitting up.

Jake sat up and cough up some water then saw the wreckage.

"What the hell happened to the boat?" Jake screamed limping his way towards the boat. When he reached it he fell over in pain.

"Okay, my leg isn't doing so well..." Jake said pulling himself up and dragging himself into the wreckage.

"Finn? Buddy, you here?" Jake called.

"Ughhh."

"Finn? Is that you?" Jake called again.

"Ye-yeah..." Finn replied weakly.

"Where are you? I don't see you..." Jake said then turned around because he heard a noise.

It was Finn he moved something out of the way.

"Finn! Your alive!" Jake said happily.

"Barely..." He said point to the broken floor of the once boat.

"Don't worry, I'll get this off you." Jake said ripping off some of the boat.

"This... Ones... Stuck!" he gasped.

"Don't worry though, I'll.. uhh... Find something." Jake said running off.

"Don't go anywhere!" he yelled back.

"I don't think I will be!" he called.

* * *

_Marceline's "wash-up" point._

"What the fuck happened to me?" she said confused then got up.

"Jake? Finn? Where are you guys?" she screamed.

"Guess they washed up somewhere else." she said to herself then ran blindly into the trees.

* * *

_Back with Jake._

Jake ran back to the crash-site wielding his weapon.

"Finn! I found something!" he called stepping back into rubble clumsily because of his leg and wasn't as determined as he was when Finn was stuck.

"That's great... Just... greaaaat." he said sheepishly.

"Oh no, Finn, please don't pass out..." Jake said worried.

"Don't worry... I'll- I'll I'll-" Finn started then passed out.

"God damn-it, Finn." Jake said then hacked at the floor with his new item.

"Good thing I found this." He said striking the floor with the crude axe.

Jake picked up Finn and put him on his back in the same position of when he did when he pulled from the ocean. Jake was aware of his surrounding and when saw something moving it was almost as he moved before it did. Then he heard leaves rustle and stopped and grasped his axe again. Then Marceline came out.

"Whoa, don't kill me!" she said stepping back when Jake swung at her.

"Sorry, I thought you were... Well, something else." he said lower his axe.

"Well, at least I foun- Whoa, wait. What's up with Finn?" she said pointed at the unconscious boy.

"He was trapped under the boat's rubble but I found this axe, and got him loose. Before I did he passed out." Jake explained moving a branch above his head.

"Well, the "hero" strikes again!" she joked.

"We need to find somewhere to stay. For Finn to heal." Jake said.

Marceline's stomach growled, "And something to eat."

"Well, I don't that should be a problem." Jake said pointing to a coconut tree.

"I'm taller, I'll climb it." he said putting Finn in a sitting position against starting to climb the tree.

"I'll stay here, and keep an eye out." she said.

When Jake climbed back down the unopened coconuts, (such a hilarious word.) Marceline was gone, so was Finn.

"Fuck me..." he said reaching for the spot he put his axe. All he felt was dirt.

"I'm screwed..." he said and almost at the perfect time, he was knocked out.

**This was cheesy and like all the other intro of stories with people being Stranded but, I WANTED TO WRITE. Because I had to.**


	3. Captured

_"Sir, we have what you asked for." said an unfamiliar voice._

_"Good, good. You have done me a great deed today. Now come here. I would like to tell you something." said another voice in a sneaky matter._

_BLAM!_

_Jake's eyes opened up slightly and saw a corpse a few feet away from him and a blood pool spreading. Jake didn't dare to get up, and then he passed out. Which helped reduce his temptation._

* * *

Finn awoke in what seemed to be a dungeon. He looked up noticed that there we're bodies stuck to ceiling. He looked down and saw big chandeliers sticking straight up. Then he realized, he was upside down. He tried to pull his feet through the hole that his feet and hands were attached but couldn't so he let go. He didn't fall because he was cuffed to the little circle attached to the ceiling. He tried to yank it off but it didn't work so he pulled the chains through the whole and used all his force to break the chain. He broke the chain and got a correct view of his surroundings. There was an old door with two tall dusty windows on its sides. There were an abundance of corpses and skeletons on the floors. There was a small opening in the stone cave wall just wide enough for Finn to squeeze through.

"Hey! I heard a noise from the chamber!"

"It might have just been another hanging corpse decompose and fall."

"But... It might not be, what if someone escaped?"

"..."

Finn darted towards the opening and squeezed through it and then peered through the way he came and saw two men with armor and assault rifles in hand scanning the area.

"See, I told you." said on of the men pushing the other.

"Hey, we have to careful, we can't have people surviving they could ruin our entire plan."

Then they walked out. Finn continued on pushing through the tight area and then finally came out the other side which seemed to be an armory. Finn opened up the chests and lockers but there was only one gun left, an empty pistol.

"Hey! Your not supposed to be in here." said a voice from behind him.

Finn looped around and saw one guard pointing a gun at him.

"Where did you come from?" he asked.

Finn didn't answer but out of instincts he pointed the gun at his head even though it was empty.

"Put the gun down or I will **NOT** hesitate to shoot right in your fucking head." Finn said trying to sound as tough as he could.

"Okay, okay, I'm putting the gun down..." he said putting down his pistol.

Finn approached him slowly and then hit him on the head and knocked him unconscious. He scavenged his body for anything useful. Nothing. He took the guards pistol and unloaded it. It had some mags in it. he put them into his and continued on his way to find his friends.

* * *

"Where am I?" Marceline rubbing her head.

_"Oh, don't worry your somewhere safe." said a voice._

"Who are you? Where are my friends?" she demanded looking around to find who was talking.

_"Their safe too. So protective of your friends." said the voice_ _again._

Marceline tried to get up but was tied down.

_"Don't bother trying to get out. I tied you down tight to the bed." the strange voice said in a devilish way._

Marceline looked at what she was tied down and it was indeed a bed. She still struggled to get out as if not hearing what the voice said. Then a, figure came out from the darkness.

"Hello, Marceline." said the voice who started to sound familiar now that it was being half blocked by the winds that came through the broken windows.

"Who are y- How do you know my name?" Marceline demanded once again.

"Don't mind that. We're going to have _lots_ of fun." said the voice in the same devilish manner.

The strange man approached her which made Marceline struggle and use all her energy to try and escape but it was no use. The man climbed on the bed and kneel over her, he reached in his pocket and pulled out something then it made a ripping sound and he stuck it on her mouth.

"Sh." he said then laughed to himself.

"Mrrrh! Mrr-mrrr-MRRRH!" Marceline tried to say but was restricted from the thing that he put over her mouth.

The man began to move his starting at her waist and down and then Marceline managed to hit him with her leg, it staggered him but it didn't help that much. The man once again reached in his back pocket and pulled out a pocket knife then took a swipe at her shoulder. She silently screamed in pain.

"Don't ever try that again, or you'll get something much worse then the pocket knife." he said as he put the knife back into his pocket.

Marceline shed a tear from an eye as she looked at the shoulders of her shirt which were stained with a bit of blood.

"Oh? Did I hurt you? Don't worry. I'll fix it..." he said then yanked the shirt off of her which revealed her bra.

He then laughed and continued on to removing the rest of clothes. Marceline still struggled to get loose and cry for help. She then managed to kick the man again which added to his rage.

"I told you not to do that again. Now, your gonna get something MUCH worse than then the knife." he said with rage and anger in his tone.

The man reach in his back pocket (he must of had like, twenty.) and pulled out a gun and pointed it at her head. He started to squeeze the trigger and then there was a gunshot. Marceline got a little glimpse before she saw nothingness.

* * *

**Well, left you with a dick move cliffhanger didn't I? Hopefully I'll write soon, but I think I my next project will be the Walking Dead again because now they're both at three chapters. So, hope you enjoyed this, hope you still think I am la- uncool... and thanks for reading. :L**


	4. Shooting

**Hello. I am SOOOOOO sorry I didn't get this sooner. I was planning on writing this on the day of Chapter 4 for The Walking Alive but bad internet problem-o's So it trashed ALL of mah work. So. here it is... Yeah.**

* * *

Marceline saw a glimpse of light then nothingness.

_F.T.H's point of view (Finn The Human. :L Well their ALL human so M.T.H (- Meth! :I) J.T.H and so on- SORRY..._)

Finn snuck around the battered base on the hunt for Jake looking in every room. He managed to find a full clip for his pistol he put in the fresh clip and store the other. He opened one door and saw a man with a gun pointed to someone's head and made out the words: "Worse" "Then" "Knife" Out of instinct he pointed the gun at the attacker's head and shot.

_Imagine epic slow-mo time showing the bullet go soaring through the air into the man's SKULL. :D Sorry._

The man kept his stance then dropped the gun and fell forwards onto the victim. Finn slowly approached the corpse to move it off. When he did, he saw Marceline, blood splattered on her forehead and her eyes open.

"No..." Finn said eyes wide.

"No..." He repeated starting to tear up.

"The gunshot was this way!"

"Oh, no." he said dashing to the door and closing it and keeping his force against the door.

"I'm! Sorry! That! It! Had! To! End! This! Way! Marcy!" Finn said getting cut off by the kicks on the door until he fell over and the door swung open.

"**YOU**." said one of guards and picked Finn up by the neck.

"**YOU**, _MURDERED_ THREE OF OUR BROTHERS. What do you have to say to that?" he said throwing him on the ground.

"Umm. Well. I have to say... Die!" he said pointing the gun at his head.

"Ha! A measly pistol what is that going to?" he said turning back to making a questioning gesture. After that Finn aimed up and shot one of the big hanging chandeliers on ceiling crush some of them and made a makeshift barricade. Finn grabbed Marceline and looked around for a place to hide or escape. He saw a barricaded door but he couldn't kick it or break it open. So he hid Marceline under a double bed in the room and dove in after her. He waited for awhile and heard glass shatter.

"Grrr, he got away." said one of the men.

"He couldn't have gotten far, the is no exits in here." said another.

"There is this window..." said the same man.

"There is no way he could of survived the fall." said the same other.

"Wait! The body is gone."

"So he took it..." he said and Finn heard footsteps walk by the bed.

While Finn was listening to their conversation Finn was talking to Marcy trying to see if she showed any sign of life.

"C'mon Marcy... You gotta be alive. You can be dead..." Finn said shaking her gently and looking at the blood. He wiped it away and realized there was no bullet hole.

"Oh, thank god..." he whispered and relaxed inside he then continued to try to get her to wake up. In his many failed attempts he re-zoned back to the guards conversation.

"Maybe he knew he was dead so he jumped..." one said and walked back over towards the bed.

He heard his body armor shake and then he lifted up the coverings for it a bit to see him. He pulled out his gun and said to himself, "One chance." then shot the gun.

He quickly rolled out and stood up and shot the other man poorly in the shoulder aiming for the head he aimed for other and got his gun knocked out of his hands and then he kicked the guard and ran for the gun the other guards picked up the gun and shot the gun aiming with his injured hand and missed and Finn rammed into him making a crashing sound into the wall. He slid to the ground Finn picked up the gun and was about to shoot but the other guard tripped him. Both the men stood over Finn's body.

"Idiot kid..." They shot a bullet but Finn rolled out of way struggling to stay alive. He punched of them in the face and turned to the other one and he pulled the trigger but nothing shot out. He threw the gun aside and took a fighting stance. Then, a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and fell to the ground.

"You didn't have to stuff me under a bed to protect me." Marceline said putting her hands on hips as if nothing had just happened.

"How are you so calm?" Finn said seriously.

"What are you talking about?" she said now a bit worried.

"I thought you were dead..." Finn said looking down.

"What? Why would I be dead? We all just fell asleep on the ground outside... Right?" she asked confused.

_"Wow... She didn't remember all of that?" _Finn thought.

"Finn? I asked you a question." Marceline said in that same smug way.

"Uhh, Marceline. We didn't fall asleep. We all blacked out and woke up in different rooms. I still haven't found Jake." Finn explained.

"Oh... Well, lets find him! Before these guys do." she said walking out the door.

"Wait." Finn said then picked up his gun and reloaded his gun with the extra ammo.

"Whoa. You shit bullets?" Marceline joked.

"No, I found this all." Finn explained.

"Okay then. Do you have any clue where Jake is?" Marceline said.

"GET OFF ME!" Jake screamed.

"That helps." Finn said crouch running in the direction of the scream.

Finn hid behind a barricade of fallen debris and told Marceline to duck too. Finn peaked out from the side of it and saw Jake pushing and kicking guards trying to get away.

"Okay... There are twelve-" Finn started.

"Twelve?" Marceline whisper-screamed.

"Yeah, each clip holds eight shots and..." Finn checked his current clip.

"This is full so if I can shoot eight shots to each of their heads without missing then I got at least eight..." Finn planned.

"What makes you think you can aim that well?" Marceline reminded.

"Oh yeah... Follow my lead." Finn said then waited until they weren't looking and moving silently to a closer place to take cover with Marceline behind him.

"This one was a fighter." one of guards joked.

"Dumb-ass, too." another one joked as well.

Finn realized that they must of knocked out Jake because he was being dragged. Anger built up inside remembering the insults towards his brother.

"Your an dumb-ass too!" Finn shouted and shot one of them in the head and was clearly a better shot when angry. Finn skillfully shot twelve of them and reloaded his gun not bothering to take cover and shot the last of the guards while they missed completely shocked that someone popped up and took out their band of people. Finn shot the last of guards and walked over to Jake and examined him.

He had a three cuts one on each arm and on of his cheek. He a bruise near the cut on his forehead. He was bleeding out of each the cuts and most of the blood from his forehead cut. Finn picked him up and kicked up a random door and was lucky there was no-one in there.

"Well, were staying here..." Finn said hiding Jake's body to make sure he wasn't found and then found a safe but comfy place to lay down.

"We're just gonna sleep in the middle of the enemies base?" Marceline said to Finn.

"We aren't gonna get caught as long we hide, we all need the rest too..." Finn said stifling a yawn.

"What if we _do_?" Marceline said.

"WE AREN'T!" Finn screamed.

"Okay... God, Finn." Marceline said finding a safe place to sleep.

_"Ugh, I yelled at her. I ALWAYS screw up... I can't do anything right..."_ Finn thought.

* * *

**Well, this was a long one. Longer than any of my chapters in any of my stories. So... Hope you liked bad-ass Finn. Hey, anyone hear Mini Minotaur by Tobuscus? It was awesome, you should hear it. :3 Tim Tim plays for days in the maze... Sorry. Nu spoilers, I think I wont do lemons because they are like, one thousand words and creepy. "The vaginal area was covered in cum and the dick continued its journey exploring." FUCKED UP! Ugh... Hate them, but can't stop reading them because _I'M_ fucked up.**


	5. Recovery

**So I'm writing this more, kewl.**

* * *

Finn woke up and looked around, he saw Marceline still sleeping and the closet he hid Jake in wide open with no Jake inside.

"Shit." Finn said under his breath sliding out from under his hidden spot.

"Psst, Marcy!" Finn said quietly.

"Yeah?" she said sleepily.

"I think they found Jake." Finn said.

"What? We gotta find him!" Marceline replied.

"That's what I woke you up for. Take this." Finn said holding out the gun.

"Uhh, I'm not really a gun person." Marceline said pushing it back.

Finn looked around and saw a loose pipe, he broke it of and handed it to Marceline.

"Finn, I don't wanna fight." Marceline groaned.

"But you could choke a dude from behind, now take it." Finn said putting it in her hand.

"Fine, but I doubt I'll use it." she said tightening her grip.

Finn slowly open the door and saw no one.

"Alright, you wanna split up?" Finn asked.

"No way, haven't you seen the movies?" Marceline said back.

"True, let's go... this way." Finn said pointing to the right.

They were walking down the long hallway and if they heard something crouched down behind the closest thing to them.

"I can't believe a two kids could take out a good bit of our team." A guard said.

"We gotta be alert, can't let them get the jump on us."

"Marcy, gimme it." Finn whispered.

"What?" she whispered back confused.

"The pipe, give me the pipe." Finn whispered eying her weapon.

"Okay." she said gratefully handing it to him.

Finn slowly crept up behind one of the guards and as soon as he was about to hit him he heard, "Watch out behind you!" Finn quickly swung the pipe at him and threw it at the other guard, he dodged it and Finn pulled out his gun as soon as he did.

"A kid thinks he can take me? Think again. Go ahead, shoot me. Right in the face if you want." The guard said.

Finn aimed dead at his head and shot it. He wasn't harmed at all. He then realized that he had on armor. He grabbed his pipe and started walking towards Finn who was backing up. He saw that his knee was uncovered. He shot him in the knee (No, this is an I Am Alive reference, not a Skyrim one.) until his clip was empty.

"Marcy, help me move this guy." Finn said stealing his armor and stuffing it in his green backpack. It was heavy but it didn't slow him down too much.

"What do you mean?" Marceline asked.

Finn popped open a nearby window and then picked him up with the help of Marceline.

"Oh god, please no!" he pleaded as his head was through the window.

"No! No! Noooo!" He said falling down to what could not be seen.

"Jesus, Finn." Marceline said.

"He was stopping me from getting to Jake." Finn said not even looking at her and retrieving his pipe.

"Nothing is going to stop me from getting to Jake." he said emptying the clip and reaching for ammo.

"Crap, no ammo." Finn said putting it in his back pocket.

Finn started running to the right not bothering all the noise he was making.

"Finn, what about subtle?" Marceline called chasing him.

"I just bashed a dude's brains in and threw a man out a window, that's not subtle." Finn said still running.

"Well, maybe they didn't hear you!" Marceline yelled.

"Well they're gonna since we're yelling now!" Finn yelled back still running.

Finn and Marceline kept running having no sense of direction of where they were going. They had stopped running because they got tired.

"Alright... We ca- We can walk..." Finn said out breath. Marceline sighed a breath of relief.

A single guard came around the corner.

"Hey, hey, hey! You're the kids who escaped!" He said pointing a gun to Finn.

Finn held up his gun even though he knew that it wasn't loaded. The other guard lowered his gun a bit.

"Whoa. You have a gun." he said sounding sarcastic.

"Well, I have one too. So what do you think you're gonna do?" He said confident.

Finn started to squeeze the trigger ready to pull out his pipe.

"Okay, okay! I was just kidding, I'll do what you want! Please don't shoot me." He said dropping his gun and raising his hands.

Finn refused to talk so he pointed his pistol to a random door, and the guard did as told. When he was gone, Finn quickly grabbed his gun and holstered the other. Finn walked into the room where he had gone told Marceline to stay back.

"Finn, what are you gonna do?" Marceline asked.

Finn didn't answer her and walked into the room.

Marceline listened to what she heard.

...

No. Please, no. N- **AUUGH!**

Marceline's eyes widened.

**EURGH!**

**OOF!**

**UUGH!**

She opened the door and saw Finn, with the pipe in his hand which was covered in as much blood as the guard was.

"Jesus christ..." Marceline said in horror.

"What did you want me to do?" Finn said, rage in his tone.

"Let him tell the others and get all of us _killed_?" Finn said still in anger.

"You didn't have to beat the shit out of him." Marceline said.

"Is he even still alive?" Marceline asked.

"He shouldn't have been in the first place." Finn said walking out of the door, Marceline following.

Finn was silent and so was Marceline when they were walking down the endless hallways.

As they were walking a door swung open and Jake burst out of it.

"Jake!" Finn said sounding happier already.

"Finn! Run!" Jake said passing him.

Finn didn't even ask why he grabbed Marceline's arm and ran her halfway until she realized what was going on and ran by herself.

"Dude, what's going on?" Finn said bursting open the door of their "safehouse' and pushing his weight against it.

"Shh, not now." Jake whispered crouching down and making his way to the closet he was put in and closing the doors.

Finn removed his human barricade and rolled under one of the beds and so did Marceline.

Finn heard the pounding of feet grow larger and larger then stop.

"I think they went this way!" he heard and the footsteps grew quieter.

Finn and Marceline rolled out from the beds and Jake opened the closet.

"Alright, wanna explain what happened, now?" Finn asked.

Jake pulled out a familiar wooden axe with a bit of blood on it.

"Oh my god." Marceline said in disgust and covered her ears.

"They had me captive and I escaped. I was skulking around and found my axe, but someone was by it. So when he turned around I snatched it and I hit him with it." Jake explained.

"Did you **hit** him or **chop** him?" Finn asked.

"It was kinda more of a hit." Jake said.

"What's with the blood then?" Finn asked again.

"I hit him hard enough to make him bleed, I guess." Jake said looking at the blood.

Finn could tell he was still processing that he had presumably almost killed someone so he pulled out his gun.

"I used all the bullets, making my way to you. So don't feel bad, we do things we have to do to protect each-other." Finn said.

Jake nodded and both of them put their weapons away. Finn turned to Marceline and nodded with a small frown. She uncovered her ears and put a hand on her hip and glared at Finn.

* * *

**Don't worry, I'll work Finnceline in soon enough my kiddies. :3 But no, I did this just for the people who missed out on the Finnceline thing. So, yeah. I'm not a bad person who milks their fans for views and attention. Sorry it took so long though.**


	6. Neighbors

**Hey, y'all people. I'm writin' again! :D I'm sorry for the long breaks. I dunno what's goin' on but I'll try and fix it. But yeah, I wanted to write this to make up for it. So enjooooy.**

* * *

Finn had gone to sleep after the talk with Jake and had a dream about what happened when Finn was trapped in the debris. Then he had remember that they had once been _outside_. Then he knew what he had to do, it was late at night and according to a sleeping Jake's watch it was 3:04 AM.

"Meow." Finn said to Jake.

"Ugh... Go away, kitty. I'm trying to sleep here." Jake said still sleep.

"Meow." Finn said deeper.

"Kitty, stop..." Jake said still sleep.

"MEOW." Finn said in a monstrous voice waking up Marceline along with Jake.

"What's going on?" Marceline said looking around.

"Ugh, Finn's messing with me." Jake said still laying in his position of sleeping.

"Guys, we gotta go." Finn said unfazed by the cat situation.

"What do you mean, go?" Marceline said, Jake laughed and was confronted by her.

"I mean, we have to get out of here. We don't really know how far out we are, but if we get out we could live somewhere else. Instead of being lost in a dangerous castle thingy we could be stranded in the wild. Make tools and stuff, cut down trees and become cave-people." Finn explained.

"And maybe we wouldn't have to do it unprepared. These might be soldiers who have helicopters and planes." Finn said.

"And how would we fly those?" Marceline asked.

"Uhh. They might have parachutes! So we could go at least a bit in the air then jump." Finn said.

"For all we know this might be some weird broken down S.H.I.E.L.D type ship." Finn kept explaining.

"You have a wild imagination, brother." Jake said, who was now standing up.

"But I'm serious. I could fake people out with the empty gun, steal their ammo so it's **NOT** empty. We could find a map or a helicopter or a plane or _SOMETHING_ to at least escape this." Finn said still in his "explaining voice".

"Well, I guess it's smart. That we try to escape this. It's safer on that beach then in this hell-hole." Marceline said.

"Ship." Finn corrected.

"What?" Marceline asked confused.

"Hell-Ship." he said with a smirk.

"Shut up..." she said playful pushing him.

Jake had a weird smile on his face before Marceline smacked him.

"Don't even." They both said.

"Aww." Jake said with a frown rubbing his cheek.

"Now, I'll go scout outside. See if there is a map. Or get the map some **OTHER** way." Finn said.

"Dude, be careful." Jake said concerned.

"Yeah, we don't need you dying. You seem to really know what you're doing." Marceline said.

"It's just all the games I've play on my BMO4." Finn said nonchalantly.

Finn had walked out of their safehouse and Marcy and Jake oddly stood there.

Jake had went back to the, rather comfy he must add, closet and found an old baseball. It was too dusty to throw without serious eye damage. And too flat to bounce, it would only make an unnecessary noise and burn his eyes while people attacked him.

"Fuck this." Jake groaning sliding down the wall into a sitting position.

"Hey, it's not THAT bad. I mean, if you just think of the good things that come from waiting it stalls time to forget your bored." Marceline said.

"Hmm. Finn finds a map. Or he dies. Finn doesn't find a map. Or he dies. Finn comes back with a map. Or he dies. Finn comes back without a map. Or he-" Jake said clearly hinting "not many good things can happen".

"Okay, maybe you should find something else to do." Marceline said still thinking.

Jake had waddled around not daring to open the other room door. But he got bored and tried to pull it and realized it was boarded from the other side or locked or jammed. Something that was stopping the door from opening.

"Maggle, what's taking Finn so long? I'm starting to worry now." Jake said.

"Maggle?" Marcy said confused.

"Maggle." he said serious.

"I don't know what is wrong with you two..." she said back to thinking about Finn.

* * *

**Marceline's thoughts.**

* * *

_"Oh, I hope he's okay... I don't want him hurt. I really like him. Wait- what? Really, Marceline? Did you just say you liked him? Even if it wasn't like-like. Did you just say you had emotions for him? Oh, god. I'm gonna turning into a girl, aren't I?"_

* * *

Finn was walking slowly down the corridors searching the walls for a map or a human to steal it off of.

"Map, map, map. Map-a-dee, map. Go get your map's, mappy mappy map." Finn sang.

"Oh, god I gotta get sane again." Finn said realizing he was singing about maps.

He searched the walls, he searched for humans, he searched for any clues of what the hell they were in. But he found nothing.

He walked back towards the safehouse and found three guards at the door.

"_Fuck._" Finn thought.

He grabbed the "new-new" gun and looked at the guards as best he could without stepping out and staring. They didn't notice that he was there. He could possible knock one out with his pipe. Then shoot the other two. He slowly made his way towards them charging up his swing before hitting the guards and then quickly throwing the pipe at the other, which once again, failed. He then shot the one who wasn't almost hit and then shot at the other guard before being tripped by the "knocked-out" guard. Finn quickly shot the other guard again which did not miss and then shot the other guard with his empty gun.

He had used all the bullets. He kicked the guard in the face which had a bit of an effect. He punched and kicked until he let go and Finn scrambled to the fallen pipe. He picked it up and swung it around hitting the guard in the stomach before proceeding to strike him the face, possibly killing him. He covered his forehead feeling the sweat before trying to open the door, which was locked.

"Guys, it's just me." Finn called.

"You're not fucking tricking us!" an unfamiliar voice called.

"Wait, who are you guys? I killed all the people..." Finn said feeling uneasy saying "I just killed people, you're save now."

The door slowly opened and a man with a gun aimed straight at his head and a girl with blonde hair like Finn's were there.

"Oh, thank god. You're another non-insane person." He said, then Finn looked at him more closely. He had blonde hair like the other girls and his.

"Yeah, I'm not..." Finn said still uneasy.

"What's your name?" he said putting the gun on a table and closing the door.

"My name is Finn." Finn said.

"My name is Freddy. Her name is Bonnie." 'Fred' said.

"Hi." 'Bonnie' said seeming shy.

"Well, I have a group. Can we come here to stay? Your place seems more prepared and big." Finn asked.

"Well, sure. They're not guards are they?" he asked.

"No, if they were then I don't think they'd like me killing thousands of the other guards." Finn joked.

"Well, you know where to find us. The place with three fresh corpses outside." Fred said reminding Finn to search them for a map.

"Okay, I'll be back. Should we have a special knock?" Finn asked.

"Knock three times then wait two seconds and knock once more." Bonnie said.

"Why that?" Both male blondes asked.

"It seems least copy-able." she said starting to get quiet again.

"Okay, then. I'll be back... again." Finn said walking out the door and closing it. He went to work searching he corpses. He found nine shotgun shells but no shotgun.

"Bastard must've hid extra shotgun bullets from someone." Finn thought.

He searched the pipe-beaten man and found the most holy thing he could think of. A map. He mentally threw a party for himself and did a quick fist-pump before continuing the search. He found another pistol with more ammo and took that and place both empty ones in his hands. He found an extra clip and stored that in his green backpack too.

He went to the last guy who took two bullets to kill. He had a shotgun with two shells already loaded. He stored the pistol and held the shotgun. He loaded in four more then realizing it had the same ammo as a trench gun. He had as of Black Ops terms, "6/05" ammo. He found nothing else and started the walk back to his safe house. He searched his backpack and remembered the armor. He put on some of it feeling the difference in his back weight, and in his body weight.

"Fuck, that's heavy." Finn thought still walking and shrugging off the heaviness concern. He found the _real_ safe-house and opened the door.

"Oh my god you're back..." Marceline said covering her face with her hands.

"Dude! You look fackin' awesome." Jake said saying the swear oddly.

"What'd you do?" Jake said.

"Well, I found a shotgun and put on my armor to go along with it. I look boss." Finn said very proud with himself.

"You look like the final boss in a game." Marceline said dully.

"But, dude did you find it?" Jake asked.

"Sure did." He said pulling out his map.

"I also found more survivors. They have a bigger place and they're not insane people wanting to kill us." Finn added.

"I offered for us to go there." Finn said.

"Well, I say we go." Jake said along with Marcy.

"Okay, they're names are Fred and Bonnie."

* * *

**Yo, guys. I KNOW it's been SO long since I updated. But I have written this so long. laik supah long ish so long bro u cant handle it. But seriously, I tried really hard to make this as long as possible since Stranded is most viewed, and I guess that means most loved story. But we're drawing near to da end. If you got the Fred and Bonnie people.**

** That was Football and BMO. c: The F in football is the F in Freddie. And the B is BMO is the B in Bonnie. #connections :D But yeah. This was Stranded and I left you guys on the long lost cliffhanger. I hope you guys enjoyed and if you did, review! If you didn't review about how I can fix it! Too much violence too much non-action? I dunno. :P**

**But yeah, until next time. This is me leaving the room. -closes door- Hehe. I so fa-knee.**


End file.
